


Tenipuri AU Roulette (and more)

by IndigoSkies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, delinquent au, more AUs to come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSkies/pseuds/IndigoSkies
Summary: A collection of short one-shots set in various AUs I've come up with over the years.  Most of these aren't quite complete enough to post as individual stories on their own, but as much as I love developing AUs I can never come up with enough plot to write full start-to-finish stories in them. So one-shots it is!These will vary in age (how long ago I wrote them), AU, and featured school/characters. The AU and school will be listed in the title of each chapter, so feel free to jump around to what seems interesting!For the most part these can all be read on their own, but stories set in the same AU may reference each other (in which case I'll mention it at the beginning of the chapter).
To start it off...Chapters 1-3 are Delinquent AU! In which the teams are not tennis clubs, but groups of kids that skip classes to hang out, fight, and generally cause trouble.1: Seigaku (written 2010)2: Hyoutei (written/posted 2014)3: Yamabuki (newly written!)





	1. Delinquent AU: Seigaku

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Starting off with Seigaku in delinquent AU!  
> I wrote this back in 2010 as my very first work for this AU, but I don't think I ever posted it publicly. I've edited it to bring the writing style up to my current quality standards but I didn't really mess with the content itself - I hope it's okay!  
> I should say that I didn't do too much research - these one was mostly inspired by AKB48's Majisuka Gakuen, which is probably not the most accurate representation of this kind of thing. But I'm just going for the general idea, so...
> 
> There's a brief mention of TakaFuji in this chapter, but overall it's gen.

Seishun Gakuen class 3-1 was quiet.   _Too_ quiet.

The last row was empty, save for one seat in the middle.  Tezuka Kunimitsu, the highest-ranking student in the grade, sat working diligently on his English test.  While the other third-years were nervous, constantly looking around, he was calm and collected, coolly breezing through even the most complicated translations.

And then the crash.  Like clockwork, the same period every week.

"Get back here, idiot!"

"Fuck you, mamushi.  Get out of my sight!"

This time, glass breaking.  Shrieks from the girls, while one or two of the boys closest to the hallway jumped out of their seats to run to the far side of the classroom.  The teacher didn't say anything - it was a normal occurrence, after all - and only watched Tezuka.  The only student who wasn't reacting.  The only difference in his actions was his pencil moving slightly faster across the paper.  As the commotion increased, so did his speed, until finally, he finished the last page.  He bowed as he handed the perfectly completed test to the teacher, then left the room quickly.

* * *

Momoshiro threw a punch at Kaidou.  Suddenly, Inui grabbed his hand, punching Momoshiro in the face.

"Hey, what the fuck?!"  Kikumaru jumped seemingly out of nowhere, catching Momoshiro as he fell.  He snapped his gum loudly, glaring at Inui.

"If a fight comes over to this hallway, I believe it's fair game."

"Hey, I like Kaidou too, but if you hurt Momochi, I don't care if you're with us, I will beat the shit out of you!"

"I hardly think you have that ability."  Inui smirked.

Kikumaru shrieked, lunging at him.  "You-!"

"Eiji, stop!"  Oishi tried to hold him back.

"You need your big strong _senpai_ to protect you?"  Momoshiro taunted the other second-year.

"So what's Eiji-senpai doing, then?"  Kaidou shot back.  "At least Inui-senpai _is_ strong!"  He ducked out from behind Inui, aiming for Momoshiro.

And then Tezuka was _there_ , in the middle of the chaos, twisting Kaidou's arm and grabbing Kikumaru's collar.

"This ends _now_."

"Tezuka!"  Oishi smiled gratefully.

"Boss!"  Momoshiro and Kaidou chorused.

"Let go of me!"  Kikumaru struggled.  Tezuka stared at him, then abruptly let go.  Kikumaru unceremoniously fell to the ground, landing on his ass.  "Hey!!"  Kikumaru glared at Tezuka and stood up, fixing his bright-red-streaked hair and chewing his gum loudly.

"Are you trying to cause trouble for yourselves?  Fighting with each other is completely pointless.  Get out of here and calm yourselves down."

Kikumaru frowned, spitting his gum on the ground, then spun around.  "Oishi!  We're leaving."

Oishi knelt down, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and picking up Kikumaru's discarded gum.  "Sorry..."  He quickly apologized, hurrying after Kikumaru.

Inui grabbed Kaidou's arm and pulled him away from glaring at Momoshiro.  "Let's get away from him."

"Running away?!"  Momoshiro called, and Tezuka grabbed Momoshiro's arm in an iron grip to keep him from moving.  Kaidou started to turn, but Inui used his other hand to shove him into the science lab and closed the door behind the two of them.  After a minute - waiting until he was sure Momoshiro wouldn't run after them - Tezuka let go of Momoshiro's arm and strode away, Momoshiro following behind him.

"I can't stand him!!"  Momoshiro complained, jogging to keep up.  "Everything he does just gets on my damn nerves.  And Inui-senpai keeps butting in and fucking with our fights!"

"Kikumaru helped you."  Tezuka reminded him.

"Only to even things out when Inui-senpai made it totally unfair!  And it's not like I asked him to..."

Tezuka didn't respond, and finally they reached the old tennis clubhouse.  The tennis club was long gone, and what had once been their locker room before they were shut down was now their own hangout spot.

"BURNING!"

Momoshiro sighed, rolling his eyes.  He knocked on the door.  "I'll give you guys two minutes!"  He leaned against the wall, turning back to Tezuka.  "At least that mamushi doesn't come back here that often.  Always with Inui-senpai in his labs doing experiments..."

Tezuka said nothing, moving past Momoshiro to open the door.

"H-hey!"

"Fuji..." Tezuka sighed.

Fuji pulled away from Kawamura, his clothes half off and looking totally disheveled.  He smiled, completely unfazed.  "Hi Tezuka!"

"Get your clothes back on, both of you."

"Aww, you're no fun."  Fuji dropped down onto the futon on one side of the room.  Momoshiro rolled his eyes, shaking Kawamura's shoulder to snap him back into his normal self.

Kawamura blinked.  "H-huh?  What was I..."  Tezuka indicated for him to look down, and Kawamura blushed, sputtering apologies and hurriedly pulling his pants up.

Momoshiro jumped into a chair, turning on the computer Inui mysteriously brought from the computer club.  It was brand-new, and Inui refused to explain how he had obtained it.  Kaidou had probably been involved as well, but whenever someone mentioned the incident, he noticeably paled and mumbled something unintelligible.

The door slammed open, and Kikumaru stomped in, Oishi carefully closing the door behind him.

"Shit!"  He kicked an overturned box, slamming it against the wall and smashing it.  "I hate that guy!"

"Eiji, calm-" Oishi grabbed his shoulder, and Kikumaru shook him off.  "Don't touch me!!"  He dropped down on the futon next to Fuji, leaning onto his shoulder.  Fuji wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.  "Eiji, what happened?  Did Inui do something stupid again?"

Oishi looked away, instead moving to stand next to Tezuka.

"Fujiko-chan, he started beating up Momochi so I stopped him, and Inui called me weak.  What the hell?!  Maybe I'm smaller than him but I know I'm not _weak_!!  Right?!"

"Of course.  So did you win?"

"That idiot Tezuka stopped me.  I definitely could have, though, if Boss didn't get in the damn way.  Ahhhhhh I'm so pissed off!!"  He flailed, whining.

"Thank you."  Oishi murmured.  "As always."  Tezuka nodded.

"You'll get your chance to fight him sometime."

"But he only gets into it when Kaidou is involved.  And I don't want to hurt Kaidou!"

"Don't worry."  Fuji's eyes opened, gleaming.  "I'll figure out something.  And Tezuka won't be able to interfere."

"Fuji."  Tezuka said in a warning tone.

Suddenly the door slammed open yet again, but this time it closed just as quickly.  The others looked over as the youngest member of their group locked the door.

Echizen Ryoma looked directly into Tezuka's eyes.  "Ryuuzaki-sensei is coming."


	2. Delinquent AU: Hyoutei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delinquent AU: Hyoutei version!  
> This is from the first time I did AU Roulette on my Tumblr in 2014.  
> It's Silver Pair, but not actually particularly shippy.

Ootori Choutarou’s a good kid.

He gets straight A’s, he loves playing and listening to classical music, he’s always dressed in a perfectly ironed uniform.  He’s always willing to lend a hand to someone in need, and always smiling no matter what reaction he gets in return.  He's almost too good to be true, Shishido thinks.  There’s no way someone can be that pure.  There has to be something dark hidden inside him.  A secret past, a hidden desire, _something_.

An underclassman laughs and tells him there’s no way Ootori has a dark secret - have you heard he wants _world peace_ for Christmas?  Shishido gags at how awfully sweet that is.  Then he beats the kid up.

He’s run into Ootori a couple of times.  But no matter how intimidating Shishido tries to be, Ootori isn’t fazed at all.  He just apologizes for not looking where he was going - even if it’s Shishido’s fault! - bows, and tries to make conversation, completely missing Shishido’s death glare that scares even the other third years away.   _Ugh_.

Then one day Shishido’s with Atobe and the rest of Hyoutei’s gang, smoking behind the tennis courts, when a certain second-year stumbles upon them (literally).  Ootori quickly picks himself up and brushes the dirt off his clothes, cheeks pink with embarrassment but laughing at his own clumsiness.  Then Atobe stands up, glaring at him.

“Do you know who you just tripped over?”

“I’m sorry, Atobe-senpai!”  Ootori bows repeatedly.

“You got dirt on ore-sama’s pants.”  Atobe snarls, and Ootori’s eyes widen.

“Oh no!  I’m really sorry.  Would you like me to clean them?  I can take them to a cleaner’s–”  Shishido can’t believe it.  He’s not scared at all of Atobe Keigo, the king of Hyoutei - but genuinely apologetic, even over something as dumb as a bit of dirt.   _What the fuck_.

“Why don’t you make up for it by giving us your wallet?”  Mukahi jumps up and holds a hand out.  Shishido snorts.  Mukahi’s not very intimidating, thanks to his lack of height - especially compared to Ootori.  But Ootori immediately begins to comply, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

“Do you need money?  I’m happy to lend you as much money as you need–”

Shishido screams.  Loudly.  Everyone falls silent and stares at him.

“Goddammit, kid!”  He stomps over, yanks the wallet out of Ootori’s hand, and shoves it in Ootori’s bag.  "You’re not supposed to just _give_ it to us!“

"Why not?  If you need something, I don’t mind giving it–”

“Because we don’t need it!  You think Atobe needs money?  Fuck no, we go to _Hyoutei_!”

“Then why would you ask for my wallet?”

“To scare you!  Because that’s what we do - we scare people.  We intimidate them enough to stay away from us.  You’re just too much of a dumbass to get the hint.”

“Do you want me to stay away from you?”

“Ye–no!”  Shishido decides quickly.  "Because you’re enough of an idiot that if we leave you alone you’ll probably just give your wallet to the next con artist that comes your way.“

"So…I should stay with you?”  Ootori grins.  Shishido groans.

This is going to be a long year.


	3. Delinquent AU: Yamabuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delinquent AU: Yamabuki!  
> This one is totally new! It's mostly focused on Minami-buchou, but all eight make an appearance. As with my other Yamabuki fics, this is based on Yamabuki as they're portrayed in 3rd Season Tenimyu. But of course, it's not necessary to have seen Tenimyu to read.  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (this chapter contains: stealing, minor violence, blood, references to smoking)

Minami Kentarou did not have particularly lofty goals for his future.

Unlike some of his classmates, he didn't want to be a TV star, or save lives, or make a groundbreaking discovery.  His dream was to get a stable job as a businessman at a good reputable company, one that would earn him just enough money to live comfortably and support a small family.  In order to do so, he needed to attend a good college, but not necessarily a top-class university.  To get into a good college, he needed good but not necessarily perfect grades.  Yamabuki was a pretty good school already; he was fine not being at the top of his class as long as he attended all of his classes, worked diligently, and tried his best on exams.

It was, he thought, not a very hard task.

* * *

His first mistake was becoming friends with Sengoku Kiyosumi.

Well, 'friends' wasn't exactly the right word.  He _thought_  he was making friends.  Looking back on it, Sengoku was probably just using him - as a potential target, perhaps, or someone to pin the blame on if he got caught.  But at the time, he was so surprised that someone popular like Sengoku would talk to _him_  of all people that he didn't really question it.

Sengoku wasn't only friends with him, of course.  And Minami spent most of his free time with Higashikata, his best friend from elementary school.  But Sengoku and Minami chatted between classes, and hung out after school once or twice a week.  Minami was always running out of pocket money, but Sengoku was happy to treat him to food or a few rounds of something head-to-head at the game center.  Minami sometimes wondered where Sengoku got the money, but didn't think too much of it - it wasn't his place to ask anyway.

And then one day they ran into trouble.

Higashikata joined them for food once in a while - Sengoku knew Minami and Higashikata were close, and didn't mind the extra company.  The three of them were on their way home when Sengoku brushed past a large high school student a little too closely - and that student stopped in their tracks.

When Sengoku turned around to apologize with his usual charming smile, the older boy grabbed him by his shirt.  "Give it back."

"I don't know what you're-"

The boy reached into Sengoku's pocket and pulled out a wallet.  A wallet that most definitely was not Sengoku's.

Sengoku laughed nervously, starting to make excuses, but the high school student wouldn't have any of it.  He shoved Sengoku to the ground, and Sengoku yelped in surprise.  Minami rushed to Sengoku's side, but turned back around at hearing a familiar cry.

"Minami...!"  The high schooler had Higashikata, the smallest of the three, by the collar, lifting him off the ground.  Higashikata struggled, but was shaking with fear too much to have any effect.

That was when Minami lost it.

He didn't do that much damage - he didn't have any experience fighting, after all.  But every time he was knocked down he got right back up again, and in the end he showed enough guts and persistence that the older boy decided they weren't worth the trouble and left.  Sengoku stared at him in awe as he helped a stunned Higashikata up, blood dripping down the side of his face.  He called out to Minami, but Minami didn't even turn around as he left to take Higashikata home.

* * *

His second (and third, and fourth, and...) mistake was continuing to associate with Sengoku.

He _tried_  to stop. Really.  He ignored the boy's messages, and spent the time between classes talking to other students, never giving Sengoku a chance to cut in.  He refused to associate with someone who stole for fun, even if he had been pretty likable otherwise.  But then one day after school his phone rang, and Sengoku on the other end just sounded so pathetic trying to casually ask for help while audibly getting _beaten up_  that Minami couldn't help running to his side.  He vowed not to help again, but the calls kept coming, and no matter how much he tried to ignore them, he always ended up giving in and bailing Sengoku out.  Rumors started spreading of the two, and the more his classmates avoided him for fear of getting involved, the more he gravitated back towards Sengoku again.  As Higashikata, undeterred by the rumors surrounding his childhood friend, continued to follow Minami around, he became considered part of their group by association, especially as he hit a growth spurt and ended up one of the tallest and strongest-looking students in the school.  Then Sengoku somehow managed to win over Akutsu, who went around causing trouble at other schools, and their paths started crossing with Nitobe, who constantly skipped class just to sit outside, and by the time the new school year started their 'group' had such a reputation that he knew there was no way he could go back.

* * *

He had made a lot of mistakes to get here, he thought, skipping class to sit behind the gym and grill meat in the chilly fall weather.  But it wasn't all terrible.  Two other third-years sat around the portable grill with him, watching the meat intently, while another third-year and a second-year lounged on the pavement disinterestedly.

"I'll take that~" Sengoku reached over the grill with his chopsticks, but Minami swatted his hand away.

"It's not done yet."

"Oh come on, it looks fine- hey!"

Another pair of chopsticks picked up the piece of meat Sengoku was eyeing, and he watched helplessly as Nitobe chewed it with a smirk.  "Too slow."

"Nitobe~!"

"Hey! I said-"

"Is mine done yet~??" Kita whined from his spot on the other side of Nitobe, a few feet removed from the grill.  He glanced at the meat with distaste, then returned his gaze to the game in his hands.

Minami turned over the skewer of vegetables on the very edge of the grill and nodded.  He handed it to Nitobe, who passed it to Kita.  Kita wrinkled his nose at the smell of meat emanating from it, but took it anyway.  "Can't we have a separate grill for these..."

"If you want a no-meat grill, buy it yourself."  Minami said, replacing the skewer with another.  He picked up a skewer of meat on the other side, checking to make sure it was ready.

"Akutsu?" He held it out to the third year sitting against the wall of the gym, cigarette in hand.

"I can do my own, you know."  Akutsu grumbled, but took it from Minami anyway.

"No one's stopping you."  Minami reminded him.

"Tch." Akutsu avoided eye contact, biting off a piece of meat from the skewer.

"Higashikata and Muromachi-kun sure are taking their time, huh."  Sengoku mused, picking another piece of meat off of the grill.

"Just means more for us."  Nitobe shrugged, doing the same.

"Sengoku-san!"  Muromachi jogged up to the group, carrying three conbini bags.  "Sorry I'm late."

"Where's Higashikata?"

"Uh..."  Muromachi rubbed the back of his neck.  "Higashikata-san got caught by Banjii. He went back to class."

Sengoku snickered.  "Can't say no, huh."

Minami couldn't help but smile fondly.  "He's a good kid."  He could just imagine Higashikata's distressed look, caught between the guilt of skipping class and the obligation he felt towards the others.  Out of all of them, he was the one who attended class the most, providing notes for Minami when Minami himself was too busy keeping the others in line to go himself.  Minami appreciated it.

"He asked me to give this to you." Muromachi handed Minami one of the bags, and Minami opened it to find six bottles of tea.  He started distributing them, setting the last one down between him and Akutsu rather than handing it to him directly.  As expected, Akutsu reached over and picked it up, and Minami inwardly smirked at how easy Akutsu was to read.

After handing off the first bag to Minami, Muromachi knelt down next to Sengoku and pulled out two packs of cigarettes from the second.

"Sengoku-san, this is what you wanted, right?"  Sengoku had requested two different brands - one Muromachi recognized as his usual, and one he had never seen before.  He was more than a little curious, but when he had asked earlier, Sengoku only put a finger to his lips like it was a secret.

"Perfect. Thanks, Kamakura-kun." Sengoku winked and took the cigarettes from his kouhai.  Muromachi frowned at the nickname, but knew better than to complain.  Instead, he shifted to sit next to Kita. He dangled the final bag in front of Kita's face.

"Bought you a salad.  Thought you might be hungry since you can't eat with us."

"Huh? Oh, uh." Kita blinked a few times in confusion at Muromachi's apparent act of kindness. "Thanks?" He put down his game and pulled a small container of tuna salad out of the bag. He inspected it carefully.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what you're thinking."

"If I trusted you enough to believe that, I wouldn't be looking, would I?" Kita shook it a bit to unearth anything that might be hidden in the middle, then nodded, satisfied. He opened the package of disposable chopsticks that came in the bag and began eating.

"Hey, Akutsu." Akutsu looked up upon hearing his name, and Sengoku tossed him one of the packs of cigarettes.  Akutsu caught it instinctively, then turned it over in his hands.

"The hell's this?"

"My treat."

"I don't want anything from you."  He moved to throw it back.

"Really? Even though I stole a pack from your bag the other day?"

"That was you?! Sengoku, you bastard-"  Akutsu stood up, grabbing Sengoku's collar and pulling the smaller boy up with him.

"Whoa, hey!" Nitobe ducked Sengoku's flailing arms, backing away from the two.

"Hey! Back off. If you want to fight, don't do it here."  Minami warned, gesturing at the two to take a step back from the grill.  "You guys break this, you're paying for a new one."

Akutsu glared at Sengoku, who grinned lazily.  "You heard him. Want to take this somewhere else?"

"You--"

"Hey, Kita." Nitobe tapped Kita on the shoulder as he moved out of the way of what seemed to be an imminent fight.  "We're leaving."

"Okay!"  Kita shoved the rest of the salad in his mouth, then put the empty container back in the bag.  He started getting up to leave, only to find Muromachi crouching in front of him.

"300 yen." Muromachi held a hand out expectantly.

"What?"

"For the salad."

"You said you bought it for me!"

"Doesn't mean I did it for free."

"Tell me that before I eat it then, you-"  Kita lunged at Muromachi, who dodged expertly. He rolled away from the grill, and Kita moved to follow before Nitobe caught his arm.

"Calm down."

Kita glared at Muromachi, who stood up, brushing himself off.  Nitobe gave Muromachi a warning look.

A warning look which Muromachi proceeded to completely ignore.  "So, 300 yen?"

"Mu-ro-ma-chi--"

"Idiot!"  Nitobe wrapped his other arm around Kita's torso, trying to keep the flailing second-year from assaulting his classmate.  He didn't particularly care for Muromachi, but the difference in strength between the two was so great that the last time they fought, Muromachi ended up in the hospital with a concussion.

Sengoku's wrath at his favorite kouhai getting injured was not something Nitobe wanted to face again.

He chanced a glance back at Sengoku, but Sengoku was too busy teasing Akutsu to pay attention to the fuss behind him.

He did, however, catch a glimpse of Minami standing up.

"Hey!!"  Minami's shout rose above the commotion, and everyone immediately froze.

"I said, back off."  He said calmly.

Akutsu reluctantly let go of Sengoku's collar, turning away.  Sengoku readjusted his uniform, smirking behind Akutsu's back.  Kita dropped his stance, and Nitobe cautiously released his hold on his kouhai.  Muromachi looked down, rubbing his neck.

"Thank you." Minami nodded.  "Save it, okay?  We don't want--"

"Da-da-da-daaaan!"  A loud voice rang throughout the area, and Minami sighed.

"...too much attention."  He finished in a resigned voice, knowing it was already too late.

"So this is where you were!"  Dan Taichi came into view, green headband already sliding down over his face.  "What are you doing?! You should be in class!  Come on!"  He tugged at Akutsu's arm, trying to pull him towards the school building.

Minami ignored the sudden commotion in front of him and turned off the grill, starting to clean up.  Once Dan showed up, it was a lost cause - Nitobe and Kita were already leaving, trailed by Muromachi, who was still trying to get Kita to pay for the salad.  By the time he packed up all the leftovers, Akutsu was stumbling towards the school building, pulled by Dan and pushed from behind by Sengoku, who just laughed at Akutsu's loud protests.  And if he waited just a few more minutes for the grill to cool before putting it away, he'd get inside just in time to miss his least favorite class completely and join Higashikata for gym.

He sat down with a smile, holding his hands over the still-warm grill.  They were a rowdy bunch, sure, and he did only end up their leader by mistake.  But you know, he was starting to think mistakes weren't so bad after all.

Once in a while, at least.


End file.
